Get well soon
by rizumamu
Summary: AkuDan fic for Akutsu's birthday. Dan is ill and Akutsu goes to see him.


It was April Fools' Day. Not the best day of the year, although his birthday was on the following day. Nevertheless, Akutsu had to consider going to school for a plenty of times and eventually he decided to go, but only to see Dan. But then he was told Dan hadn't come to school, that he had become ill the other day and was now at home.

"Sengoku, stop fucking around with me and tell me where he really is? You've just told him to go hiding and fool me with that crap of yours." Akutsu was getting really mad. Something like that wasn't meant to be joked about.

"Oh, you actually _know_ the date," Sengoku was a little surprised. "Or perhaps it's only because you know about tomorrow..."

"Who fucking cares about that," Akutsu grunted and took a hold of Sengoku's shirt rather violently. "Now tell me _where_ Taichi is!"

"Calm down. Dan-kun isn't here, he is at home and it's not a joke," Sengoku asserted furthermore.

Just before Akutsu was truly going to punch Sengoku in his face, a hand grabbed him by his wrist.

"That's enough, Akutsu. We're in the middle of practice here and if you're not planning to join us, I'm asking you to leave us," Minami said with his strictest voice.

"Hmph," Akutsu snorted but let go of the shirt reluctantly and shook off the hand holding his wrist.

"And Sengoku was telling you the truth. Dan-kun has caught the flu and is absent today," Minami added with a serious face.

"So if you _really_ need to see him today, you have to go to his house," Sengoku informed again.

Akutsu glared at him once more, and swore within himself to strangle Sengoku and all the rest of them if they had lied to him about Dan's condition. Then he left without saying another word - now he had to start thinking about a way how to meet Dan alone, because he didn't like the idea of meeting his family members.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

With his strength and flexibility it had been a piece of cake to get inside Dan's bedroom through the window. It had taken a while before the ill boy had noticed that someone was behind his window, but eventually he had gotten up from his bed and gone to the window. The look on his face had been rather priceless when he had seen who had come to see him.

"Akutsu-senpai," he had mumbled when he had let the older boy inside. "You could have just rung the doorbell desu."

But Akutsu had shushed him and made him go back to bed. Obediently Dan had crawled back under his comforter, but couldn't have shut his eyes because Akutsu had suddenly come into his room.

"Why are you here, Akutsu-senpai? Shouldn't you be at school desu?"

"Shush. Ill people are supposed to rest and get well soon, alright? So close your eyes and go back to sleep," Akutsu had ordered but his voice had been much softer than usually. "I'll be here when you wake up..."

The words Dan had just heard had made him feel a lot better already, and therefore with a joyful smile on his face he had begun to dream feverish dreams again.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

When Akutsu woke up, he couldn't see much because of the darkness. At the moment he didn't even remember falling asleep. And when he looked around, he wasn't sure where he was. But one thing that he sensed especially well, was the fact that he felt very warm.

"Akutsu-senpai," he heard a quiet mumble right next to him.

"Huh... Taichi?" Only then he remembered that he had climbed up into Dan's room to make sure he was going to be alright.

"Happy birthday desu," Dan congratulated him.

Was it really that late already? Akutsu turned to face the smaller boy whose black hair was spread on the pillow.

"Akutsu-senpai... I thought I wasn't going to be able to tell you that today desu. Perhaps on the phone, but it's not the same thing desu," Dan explained looking closely at the older boy, who lay next to him on his bed. "I hope you can have a really nice birthday desu. Unfortunately I can't give you my present today desu. I'm very sorry, Akutsu-senpai."

"Taichi, don't be stupid. Such things don't matter," Akutsu grunted quietly.

"But I really wanted to give you a present desu. I just didn't have enough time to get it ready for today desu," Dan continued quite apologetically. "However, I'm really happy that you are here with me right now, Akutsu-senpai. Thank you desu."

Because Akutsu wasn't good with words, not to mention telling about his feelings, he didn't say anything. Just being with Dan was enough to him, it was everything he needed right now. And it was important to him that Dan was going to get better soon, that he could have the younger boy by his side, following him nearly anywhere, and talking cheerfully about random things all the time they were together.

"Taichi, all I need is that you get over this illness," Akutsu said after a few minutes of silence and pressed his lips gently on Dan's hot forehead.

"A-akutsu-s-senpai," Dan stuttered abashed and shivered a little.

"If you're cold, come here and go back to sleep," Akutsu wheezed pulling the ill boy closer to his chest and wrapping his arms gently around the shivering body.

"Akutsu-senpai..." Dan snuffled and snuggled cozily against the other.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

After Dan fell asleep, Akutsu stayed awake petting his hair for a couple of hours. Although at one point he heard a quiet knock on the door and dove quickly under the comforter just before Dan's mother would have noticed him. Luckily she didn't stay in the room for more than a few minutes. When she left, Akutsu wondered what the hell was he doing anyway. It was his birthday and he was in bed with another boy who was his kouhai. What a strange situation. But for some reason it was exactly the way he wanted to spend his time that day, although getting older didn't mean much to him.

And when he was on the verge of falling asleep again, he thought it was most likely the happiest birthday in his life so far.


End file.
